Katame
---- ---- Katame is a shinobi from Konohagakure. It is unknown what clan he is from, but he possess the Sharingan and is a master in Genjutsu. It is unknown how he achieved the Sharingan, but he has also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is also unknown why he likes Genjutsu, it is just from his training. Appearance Katame appears as a young man in his Twenties with brown hair and a light brown eye, his other eye is covered by an eye patch. Under the eye patch he has the legendary Sharingan. It's in it's three tomoe form. In his standard attire, he wears a dark blue jumpsuit with no sleeves but has standard shinobi boots on. In his Jōnin attire, he wears standard shinobi clothes, full with an Allied Shinobi Forces headband. He has another attire, where he wears a mask and different clothing with bandages all around his body, also with blue/black clothing over it, with short sleeves. Personality His personality is usually calm and collected, but he can still crack a joke over anything. In battle, he usually keeps his calm personality, but doesn't make as many jokes as he wants. When he puts his Genjutsu on other people, he usually just says, "That's it for you now", and walks away. Background As a young boy, he lived a happy life with his parents. He had a lot of friends, many rivals, and a ton of admirers. He passed the academy at 8, passed the Chūnin exams at 9, and was a Jōnin at twelve. He always got good grades on his academy tests, the Chūnin exams was easy, and becoming a Jōnin was a little difficult, but he passed with ease. After he was a little older, he taught some kids Genjutsu skills. A little after, an Uchiha had fought him, slashing his left eye out, but soon after Katame replaced his left eye with his opponents Sharingan. After he was in a war for a while, after seeing his friend dying, he awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and achieved the Tsukuyomi with it. He practiced to control this eye, and did it successively, but with much difficulty, unlike all his other past battles and tests. Then he just lived a normal life teaching kids and fighting off wannabe antagonists. Abilities Genjutsu and Bukijutsu are all he has. Sharingan Katame received his Sharingan during an unknown war from some Uchiha, a replacement for the left eye he'd lost shortly beforehand. The Sharingan has become his most identifying feature in the years since as he can use a lot of Genjutsu with it. Because he isn't an Uchiha, he can't deactivate the Sharingan and it rapidly drains his chakra whenever he uses it, leaving him bedridden after extended use he keeps the eye covered when he doesn't need it in order to prevent this. Despite his handicap, several Uchiha note that Katame's use of the Sharingan is overwhelming. Mangekyō Sharingan Katame awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan after the murder of a close friend. Its pattern is a large circle around the pupil with three points. around the pupil. With his Mangekyō, he could use Tsukuyomi, a Genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, altering their perception of time to make seconds of torture seem like days. Like his Sharingan, it wastes chakra, but even more then his original Sharingan does. Genjutsu Genjutsu is the only thing he can do. He never practiced Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, but practiced little Bukijutsu. He knows every Demonic Illusion Technique from scrolls and from his sensei. It is unknown why he chose Genjutsu as his affinity, but this is what he has learned from it. Some of his Genjutsu is from his Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. Bukijutsu Not his most favored way of fighting, but he uses it usually with Kusarigama. He is very skilled, careful enough to not get the chain stuck in anything. He also uses his Kusarigama in the Tsukuyomi, stabbing the opponent multiple times with it. He can even wrap the chains around the opponent's neck and throw them. He can also block Kunai and Shuriken with it, but Senbon is harder. He also uses Kunai to throw and use up-close. He then puts the second type of explosive tag to put on the kunai to throw it, but he will use it up-close and stab them and let them explode. Then he'll use the first type of explosive tag to throw them at the opponent and surround them with it. He'll also use them in Genjutsu so they fall into them, nearly killing them. Category:ZackTheRaikage